Rain Tells a Story
by Crazy4YuYuHakusho
Summary: Three Shinigami have died and the Summons Department was almost left in the dark about two. Two have disintegrated, and one remains. A new replacement is immediately made, and now they must figure out how she and Hisoka are connected. HIATUS!
1. Prologue

Rain Tells a Story

Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Yami no Matsuei. I do own Fuyume.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rain fell as if there was no end. Thunder echoed throughout the vicinity and lightning flashed like a strobe light.

The Shinigami of Sector Four slowly walked down the hall wondering what he was being called for. He stared into nothingness as he continued down the hall to Konoe's office. He came to as he noticed light flooding from the office. Voices trailed from the room and danced around him as he entered. Suddenly, the room grew silent. Everyone turned to meet the man.

"Thank you for coming, Terazuma," said Chief Konoe gravely.

Every Shinigami was in the room or on phone or something where they could hear the announcement.

"Tatsumi," Konoe began, "is everyone connected?"

Tatsumi nodded motioning yes.

"Let the emergency meeting begin," the Chief stated. He motioned for Terazuma to sit in front of the screen next to either Hisoka or Tsuzuki. He sat next to Hisoka.

The meeting began.

Tatsumi connected the final lines, and the screen began showing clips of mutilated bodies.

Tsuzuki squirmed in his seat and made faces as each bloody corpse was shown.

Hisoka sat still and kept a poker face, yet it did bother him that there were many bodies across the screen. (It wasn't natural to see that much in one case.)

Terazuma was about the same as Hisoka until the screen paused. He turned pale and nearly fell out of his seat.

There, on the screen, was one he knew well. Wakaba, her body horribly beaten and bloody, was unlike the others he had witnessed in the viewing. The other Shinigami of Sector Four was dead.

Chief Konoe stopped the viewing and motioned for Tatsumi to disconnect the lines. He didn't want the other Shinigamis to be calling or talking during the particular moment.

"I'm sorry, Terazuma," the Chief said silently.

All Terazuma could manage to ask was how.

Konoe explained what he knew, but Terazuma still didn't understand the concept completely.

Footsteps clicked in the hall as two figures made their way to the Chief's office.

The blond scientist entered.

Everyone's attention was now directed at Watari.

"Chief, some of the bodies have disintegrated," Watari stated with deep concern in his voice and seriousness in his eyes.

Konoe jumped up and began to yell.

"Also, with the bodies that have disintegrated, their souls have done the same."

"Have any of the bodies survived?" the Chief asked.

Watari nodded. "The only one that did has undergone testing."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is three Shinigami have died." Watari paused for a while and then continued. "The two from Sector One and Wakaba. Didn't you notice them in the photos?"

Konoe had a blank look on his face. "What photos?"

Watari also had a blank look on his face. "You didn't get the photos?"

"Anyway, what are you talking about?" Tsuzuki asked.

"The Shinigami test."

"And?"

"She passed. Meet Terazuma's new partner, Fuyume." Watari smiled and motioned for her to step where the others could see her. She had ling, flowing silver blue hair. Her bangs covered her eyes. (Heck, it covered most of her face.) Her eyes, a glimmering transparent purple-tinted glacier could barely be seen. Her skin was very pallid. She was about five foot three inches and sixteen years old.

As she stood, she remained silent. As it was in her nature to be, it was also to be timid, introverted, introspective, pragmatic, cold, and cynical.

Terazuma was the first to react by leaving the office.

No one said anything to him; they just let him be.

"Anyway, now that you've been acquainted, we have to be getting back to my lab; there's still some testing left." Watari motioned for her to follow him and she did.

The room remained silent until Tatsumi posed a question. "How did we not know about the deaths of Sector One Shinigamis?"

"That's not the disturbing part." began Tsuzuki. "What perturbed me the most was not recognizing them at the beginning."

"Why didn't Enma Daioh tell us?" Hisoka inquired.

"I don't know, but something tells me this might be your new case," Chief Konoe replied.

Tsuzuki sighed.

**Author's endnote:**

Well, what do you think about it so far?


	2. Interlude

Rain Tells a Story

Interlude-1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yami no Matsuei. I do own Fuyume.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Fuyume!" yelled her stepfather, Sho Kusanagi.

Fuyume stopped her kendo practice. Turning her head to face him, she set her sakabato down and walked over.

"You father and his wife are coming to visit us."

She stared at him incredulously. "When?" Unfortunately, it was tonight at dinner.

It was eerily silent at the table. Fuyume sat across the table form her father. She didn't eat much, or raise her head to see his face. She excused herself from the table and decided to continue to practice, so she grabbed her sakabato.

Guessing about an hour later, she was in a stance of balance more some quick meditation.

"Yume!"

Well, so much for that. She shot her eyes open and turned to see her father. Hopping off the balance pole, she sheathed her sword and walked toward him. She listened and agreed to a walk and conversation with him. Though, this made her very skeptical. He had never been this way for as long as she could remember. Even though, she had doubts, she just brushed them off. So, she walked with him down the dark, silent road.

While walking, Fuyume caught a deep crack in the sidewalk and tripped. (She's wearing clogs, not sneakers or sandals.) She fell onto her arm scratching it up. Of course, she was bleeding, but she decided to cover it up using her sleeve. Brushing herself off, she got up.

Her father was looking in a different direction when that happened, so all he heard was the impact. Turning to see if she was up, a loud popish bang infuses the surroundings. He looked down at her.

She was on her knees grasping her sides breathing heavily. She closed her eyes and bent over beginning to cough up blood.

A distant figure came into view. "Well?"

Hiroshi, Fuyume's father, looked at him. With a deep, sadistic tone, he said, "Barely conscious."

The hit man walked over and picked up Fuyume. "The deal's almost done," he said handing him a pistol.

Hiroshi took it and held it in his hand, staring at it for a while. Moving the gun toward his head, he pulled the trigger.

The man left him there and walked to his destination, Fuyume in hand. When he entered the room screams and laughter flooded his ears.

Fuyume woke to those unpleasant noises and looked at her bloodstained body. Clicking and footsteps caught her attention as she looked up to see a hand reaching out grabbing her neck. Struggling to try to breathe didn't work. She was face level with a new man.

He laughed, a not too welcoming one, might I add. He roughly pressed his lips against hers. When he broke off, he threw her against the wall. "You'll be my new doll…"

A door opened, and a blond man rushed in. "Fuyume!" He found her in a puddle of blood. He picked her up and carried her back to his lab, but ran into some unexpected company. "Couldn't sleep, kid?"

The emerald eyed teen nodded and pointed to Fuyume. "What about her?"

Watari shrugged. "I have no clue. I was walking around and decided to check on her when I heard a thud from her room." He watched to see if Hisoka was going to respond… Just a nod. "Well, if you don't mind, I'll be on my way," Watari said hurrying to his lab.

Curiosity got the better of Hisoka, and he went down the hall to see an open door. He peered in assuming that is was Fuyume's room. He walked over to her bed and felt the reminiscence at its full. The curse marks on his body flared up and burned giving him an unbearable pain. He fell back and passes out.

**Author's endnote:**

I don't make interludes long, so… Well, this is just a little piece of off-the-top-of-my-head work about Fuyume. I know this probably makes more questions than answers, but I'll try to get everything cleared up as the story progresses. And, I'll have to think of a way to find out how to demonsterize Terazuma.


	3. Chapter One: Dazed

Rain Tells a Story

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Yami no Matsuei. I do own Fuyume.

Dazed

"Fuyume, Fuyume…" Watari said as he shook her gently. He shifted her a little to the left so he could sit next to her body.

She woke slowly and very weakly. Blinking twice, she moved her hand to her eye to rub it lightly. She moaned a little before trying to sit up, but Watari held her down.  
"Sorry, you don't need to be moving just yet. You're still healing."

She looked down to her left and right sides and noticed the bandages that were slightly red in color.  
"If you don't mind my asking, what happened to you, kid?"

Fuyume just shook her head, which meant she didn't want to talk, but even if she did, she didn't think she would have the energy to. She was just too weak.

"You'll stay here until you heal, okay? I'll be back in a bit." Watari smiled and walked out of the back room into the hallway. There, he met up with Tsuzuki, the Chief, and Tatsumi.

"Is she okay?" Tsuzuki asked. The look on his face was plastered with worried.

"Physically, she's making improvement, but I have no clue about her mental status. Uh, Tsuzuki, where's the kid?"

Tsuzuki looked around and did not notice Hisoka. "Uh, I don't know."

There was silence for a moment, then Tatsumi shattered the ice. "We need to start on this case, so go find Hisoka, Tsuzuki."  
Chief Konoe nodded and gave each of them the information needed for them to start the investigation. And, before they dispersed, the Chief gave everyone a small briefing in the hallway.

Midway through his briefing, they heard a small crash from Watari's lab.

"Don't worry; it's probably the girl trying to walk. I'll go see," said Watari. He ran into his lab.

After ten minutes, the group decided to check on the two of them. They walked into the room and looked around. It was rather organized in one area and the other, well… It was a little disheveled.

"Watari," Tsuzuki called.

"In the back!" he yelled. He was helping Fuyume up when the rest of them walked into the back room. "A little help?"

Tsuzuki stepped forward and helped lift her back up to the makeshift bed. When he set her down, on of the bandages loosen up, and she began to bleed profusely. Tsuzuki began to panic a little bit, but Watari "came to the rescue" with a healing potion.

"Hopefully this will work," he stated semi-confidently.

"And, if it doesn't?" Tatsumi asked.

"That I don't know."

Immediately, she began to heal, and the scientist smiled.

"It itches…" Fuyume mumbled.

"I guess that's a side effect," Watari said.

"Uh, sorry, I have to go find Hisoka," Tsuzuki said running out. He forgot about it when he heard the thud.

In the hallway, he followed the path until he came across an opened door. He could smell the blood in there, and he quickly checked the room. Scanning, he saw the blood-covered floor… And, he saw Hisoka at the end of the trail of blood. Running over to him, he picked him up and quickly checked to make sure he was fine. Not wasting any time, he took him to Watari to make sure he wasn't injured.

"Tsuzuki, where'd you find the kid?" Watari asked curiously?

"In the same room where Fuyume was sleeping. I found him unconscious." Tsuzuki said really fast.

Fuyume sat up and slowly moved off the table. "You can put him here," she said as she pointed to the now unoccupied makeshift table.

"Hey, you don't need to move yet," Watari said as he tried to make her stop and sit down.

"I'll just sit down elsewhere… I have a headache." Fuyume walked into the main room and sat down near the door.

The chief checked his watch and walked out. He had another meeting to attend. Before he walked out, he glanced at the new shinigami and sighed. Making haste, he walked past her, into the hallway, and past many others in order to make his meeting.

After a few minutes, Fuyume decided to return to the temporary room she was put in. Getting up, she felt pain in one side. She held that side and began to walk to her room. In the hallway, she felt same pain that attacked her earlier, but this time it came back with a vengeance. She bent over in pain. Falling to her knees, she almost passed out, but she leaned back against the wall for a few minutes. She heard footsteps coming in her general direction, and they were getting louder with each passing second. Placing on hand on the wall and the other on her side, she tried to pull herself up, and half succeeded. She placed her aching head on the wall and rested for a few seconds. By then, whoever was walking stopped. She turned her head and looked up. Terazuma was staring at her with a grumpy, puzzled look.


	4. Chapter Two: Changeability

Rain Tells a Story

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Yami no Matsuei. I do own Fuyume.

"Change-ability"

After tending to the kid, Watari walked out into his lab to notice a missing shinigami. He cursed as he ran outside his lab and in the opposite direction that she went only moments ago. Running full paced, he turned a corner too fast and ran into the closed door. He grumbled as he slid down the door.

Fuyume looked at Terazuma with an extremely tired expression. She said nothing, as did he. Although it was not meant to be a staring contest, it had that certain vibe. As she stared, she began to slide down the wall without being aware of it. Only when she sat on the floor did she take note of her current position. She turned her head to where it would face down and sighed deeply as another cringe of pain coursed through her side.

Terazuma took note of it, but walked off as if he saw and heard nothing. Continuing down the hall, he walked past a slightly battered Watari. He stopped and Watari followed suit.

For a minute Watari thought he was going to get a greeting or something, but the only thing that came from Terazuma's mouth was, "She's down the hall." He walked away after that.

Watari took off down the hall to see Fuyume sitting against the wall. She appeared to be in pain and oddly enough fully healed. Puzzled he looked closely at the wound and saw nothing physically wrong on the outside. He just noticed that she was in a lot of pain.

"Fuyume," he said softly, "can you walk?"

She stood up slowly, but the pain was making it hard. "I'll be fine in a little bit. Healing always hurts." She grabbed the wall and used it to pull herself up, this time being successful. She took small steps slowly toward Watari's lab. When they both got there, the Chief was back.

"Uh, sir, what are you doing here?" Watari asked.

"Case. Everyone needs to assemble in the meeting room now."

Fuyume nodded and slowly made her way there with Watari at her side. When the two got there only Tatsumi and Terazuma were in the room. She took a seat near Terazuma and layed her head on the desk. When Hisoka and Tsuzuki walked in Watari took a seat next to Fuyume. Tsuzuki was next to Watari and Hisoka next to Tsuzuki. No one else appeared and there were no phones or other devices hooked up.

The Chief came into the center of the room and began to explain the new information that he just received moments ago. Tsuzuki twisted and cringed at all of what he was hearing. His thoughts all raced toward one person- Muraki. Desperately trying to get his mind of the sadistic doctor, he looked at the pictures intensely, but that only made his thoughts race faster and more.

Hisoka twitched a little at Tsuzuki's racing emotions. He glared at his senior partner, and Tsuzuki tried to keep it in check, but the pictures weren't getting any better.

Fuyume kept her head down until Watari shook her a little. Lifting her head up slightly, she rolled it to where it still lay on the table, but also so she could see what was going on. There were only a few more clips followed by some information that Tatsumi read aloud to them.

The lights came back on and the Chief began to list the assignments for each team. "Tsuzuki and Hisoka, go to Okinawa and see what it going on there. Do it now and get any information you can. I want a daily report. Tatsumi is currently setting up your arrangements."

The duo nodded and walked out of the office.

"Next, Terazuma and Fuyume…" He trailed off at that point.

Terazuma ha d a puzzled look on his face and Fuyume finally sat up.

The chief looked royally confused. "Uh, kid, what can you do?" he asked. He didn't want to give them an assignment and have Terazuma go monster on her.

She gave him a puzzled look like she had absolutely no idea as to what he was referring to. "Like?"

Watari snickered a little. He could tell she just 'woke up'. "What he means is what power or powers do you have… Like, uh… can you demonsterize Terazuma?"

She gave him a weird look when he said demonsterize. She ten turned to Terazuma who didn't look happy to say the least. "He doesn't look like a monster…" She scrutinized his features before she gave up and sighed.

Tsuzuki randomly ran back into the room. "Uh, Chief, you want anything?"

Konoe nodded. "The usual sweets will suffice," he said as Tsuzuki wrote them down.

Fuyume looked at the paper and asked Tsuzuki, "Can I see that?"

He looked confused, but let her see the list.

She took one look and pointed toward the table. She made the papers on the table turn into sweets before everyone. "Is that what you mean by power?"


	5. Chapter Three: Scanning

Rain Tells a Story

Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own Yami no Matsuei. I do own Fuyume.

"Scanning"

Even though the monster issue wasn't definitively resolved, Chief Konoe sent Terazuma and Fuyume to work the current case. Tsuzuki and Hisoka were there, too, but they were covering a different portion of the area. Tatsumi, Watari, the Gushoshin twins, and, 003 were back at the Judgement Bureau working from the office. All of them were connected by earpiece and other electronic devices that Watari pulled out from his office.

Terazuma and Fuyume covered the south end of Okinawa while Hisoka and Tsuzuki covered the north end. They were supposed to meet up in the middle around Kin at 5 p.m.

In Kiyan, Terazuma and Fuyume started their end of the mission. Today was only the scanning day. They were to briefly look around each city and move on. They didn't have a lot of time. Eight to five went by fast when you had to cover about twenty cities or so.

Tsuzuki and Hisoka began their journey in Hedo and moves south. They moved at a faster pace than the other two, but that's because Tsuzuki wanted food.

All areas south of Kitanakagusuku were clean and very unsuspicious, which made Terazuma suspicious. Fuyume didn't quite grasp that, but she didn't say anything. She just continued to search and keep quiet. She would probably miss something the moment she opened her mouth. They arrived in Miyagi-south City and noticed a few odd findings such as disturbed graves and broken tombstones, so they put that on the list to look into. It was two o'clock already, and if they wanted to finish their part, they were going to have to split up.

Terazuma took the major cities and areas such as Okinawa City, Kadena, Yomitan, Futenma, Gushikawa, Onna, and Ishikawa. Fuyume took the smaller areas in comparison such as Chatan, Chibana, Higashionma, Yamada, Nakadomari, and Tancha.

Tsuzuki and Hisoka were making excellent time on their search. All ready in Kyoda, they decided to take a small break and get some lunch. Hisoka knew it wouldn't take too long. If it did, he would fix it, and fast. Tsuzuki didn't bother getting a decent meal- no, he got sweets. Apple pie, crepes, gummy bears, cake, and ice cream galore for the man. Hisoka was disgusted with his sweet tooth, but he ignored it. The sooner Tsuzuki finished, the faster they would get to Kin.

In Yamada, Fuyume took detailed notes about all weird findings. It was worse than Miyagi-south. Coffins were overturned and broken and skeletal remains were scattered about the gravesite.

"That's remotely gross," she stated as she saw a corpse that was slashed. There was some fluid around it, and she decided to take a small sample to see if it was decomposing remains or something else.

Ishikawa held no surprises. Terazuma ripped through the city in a split second and headed toward Onna. He hoped his kid partner didn't analyze things too much. He didn't want to have to look for her.

Tancha was similar to Ishikawa; it was boring and normal. Fuyume only had to worry about meeting Terazuma and the other two in Kin in about thirty minutes.

"Wow, time really does fly…"

It was fifteen before five when Tsuzuki and Hisoka arrived in the central park of Kin. They figured they would wait there for Terazuma and Fuyume. At five o'clock, Terazuma walked into Kin and began his search for the shinigamis.

"If I was Tsuzuki, where would I be?" he said to himself. He thought about it for a little bit. "Sweets store." He looked around for one, but couldn't see one near. A young lady walked by, and he thought about asking her for directions, but decided to ask the old man a few feet behind her. He pointed him in the right direction, and Terazuma left without thanking the old man.

He found the sweets store- it was across from the central park. Before he walked in, he heard his name being yelled from a mile or so. It was Tsuzuki and Hisoka running toward him.

"Hey, Terazuma," Tsuzuki said. He was happier that he saw a candy store than anything. "How did the search go?" He stopped at the door. "Uh, where's Fuyume?"

"I don't know. We split up in order to cover the entire south end."

Hisoka and Tsuzuki had that look. They were worried.

On the way to Kin, Fuyume noticed dark clouds begin to roll in. They were moving a little fast, so instead of walking, she decided flying might be better in order to get to Kin. Even though she was late, she didn't want to make them worry any more than what they were already doing. She picked up the pace and jumped. Now, it was fly time.

She quickly jutted through the trees and at some points, she popped out and was in mid-air. It was nice, save the looming signs of rain and "doom". Rain just wasn't her thing. It metaphorically and quite literally put a damper on things.

About a mile outside the city, she stopped and noticed a hole in the ground. Well, a huge hole, something that could fit a few twenty people. She decided to stop, even though she had this feeling not to.

She landed walked over to the site of suspicion. It appeared "normal" at first, but a horrid odor came from the hole. She pulled out a toothpick-sized mini light and shined it in the hole. It appeared to have many body parts scattered about. Freaked out, she ran off and flew super fast to Kin. She had to let them know about what she just saw.

_This might be the key to the case_, she thought.

On her way out of the wood, she passed by an unknown watcher. He watched her until she left his line of sight. Coming out of hiding, he walked over to the hole and left a note, neatly folded and sealed in a pristine white envelope, with a ribbon-tied red rose.


End file.
